Conventionally, there is known a technique which lowers an exhaust gas temperature by increasing fuel injection quantity in case of a high temperature of a catalyst. For example, in Patent Reference-1, as for fuel which includes alcohol, there is described a technique which increases a proportion of alcohol fuel at the time when a catalyst temperature is equal to or higher than an upper limit temperature. In this case, the catalyst temperature is lowered and the deterioration of the catalyst is suppressed because of the evaporative heat and the difference of the combustion temperature. In Patent Reference-2, there is described a technique which changes the temperature setting of the fuel cut based on a proportion of oxygenated fuel to the used fuel in order to prevent the exhaust system temperature from excessively increasing.    Patent Reference-1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open under No. 2008-133726    Patent Reference-2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open under No. 2009-257248